


Gangsters and thugs

by Uke_levi



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alive Carla Yeager, Alternate Universe - Gangsters, BAMF! Eren, BAMF!Armin, BAMF!Mikasa, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Eren's parents live, Everyone is a gangster or thug, F/F, Gangster!Armin, Gangster!Eren, Gangster!Jean, Gangster!Mikasa, Grisha doesn't abuse eren, Its on wattpad to same title, M/M, Seme Eren Yeager, Thug!Hange, Uke Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), thug!erwin, thug!levi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-07
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-05-31 13:26:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6471754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uke_levi/pseuds/Uke_levi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren, Mikasa and Armin are apart of the most dangerous and well known gang in all of the city of Sina called the Satan Knights. Eren who is the next in line to become the leader had a run in with Levi a well known thug. What will happen? Will Eren and Levi fall for each other? Or will they kill each other?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Satan Knights

**Author's Note:**

> Yes I made Armin a gangster and he is a hardcore one at that. Grisha doesn't abuse Eren and Carla is a gangster too.
> 
> My wattpad is That_Demonic_Chick

Eren Pov

Me, Mikasa and Armin are now running and jumping from building to building away from the crime scene. Your probably wondering why this is happening well I'll tell you.

Flashback

"Son I need you to go and teach this guy a lesson." My mom Carla said to me. "Who is he momma?" I asked her. She handed me a file and there was a picture of a man in his late 20s with brown hair. "His name is Marcus." 

I nodded "How do you want him to be punished mother?" Mom replied "You know what we do to everybody that doesn't pay us back." I nodded 'Maybe I'll take Mikasa and Armin with me.'

"We expect you not to leave any evidence of you being there." My dad said to me. "Yes father but I'm taking Mikasa and Armin with me too is that alright?" They nodded and I left.

I went to go get Mikasa and Armin. "Mikasa, Armin come on we have a job to do." I told them. "All right." Armin said with mischief in his voice and Mikasa had a mischievous glint in her eyes. 

So with that we grabbed our knifes and guns. Mikasa had a pistol, Armin had a Uzi and I had a machine gun all of which had silencers on them. We put on our gear which helped us hide our weapons. 

Then we were gone going to kill Marcus. We ran to the roof of the headquarters and jumped onto the next building. Making sure to stay out of sight. When we made it to Marcus's house we watched as he got ready for bed. 

'If only he knew he would be dead by 11:30' I thought. Then I signaled Mikasa and Armin to follow me. We slipped onto the street and started to walk toward his house. 'At least no one is out.' I thought to myself. Mikasa and Armin went around the back while I got the front. 

Looking around making sure no one was around I started to pick the lock. After fifteen seconds I picked it and slowly and quietly opened the door. Mikasa and Armin came in a second later. We crept up the steps to his bedroom and pushed open the door.

Fast asleep good. So we quietly walked towards his bed and Armin took out his knife. I looked at him and smirked he returned it. Armin went ahead and with a malicious smirk he cut Marcus's cheek deeply with the knife. 

Marcus was startled awake by that and when he saw us he tried to scream. Dumbass. Mikasa quickly covered his mouth with a cloth. "So Marcus right? Do you know why we're here?" I asked. Ask I got was a muffled response so I took out the cloth so I could hear him. 

"So do you know why we're here" I asked again. "What do you want?" He asked terrified. We chuckled darkly Mikasa then spoke "You should know why."  
Then Armin "Its because you didn't pay back the Satan Knights so now your being punished." 

"L-l-look I promise I'll pay y'all back I just need a little more time." Marcus said to us. Mikasa smiled darkly "Nope your time is up it's time to pay the Piper." So we tied him up and Mikasa pulled out her pistol and put it to Marcus's right shoulder. To keep him from screaming the cloth went back into his mouth. Now smiling darkly he pulled the trigger putting a bullet in Marcus's shoulder making him scream.

Then I pulled out my knife and brought it down on his other shoulder. Armin pulled out his uzi and aimed it at well let's just say it was below the belt where no man would ever want to be hit and pulled the trigger. Oh he was in so much pain then. 

After about thirty minutes of torture I looked at the clock and saw it was 11:28 so I decided that it's time for him to die. I pulled out my machine gun and Armin was beside me we raised our guns and released a hail of bullets upon Marcus. He was dead instantly.

I looked at the clock again and saw that it was 11:30 'right on time" I thought. "Come on let's go." Mikasa said to us so we made our way back outside and went into another building. When we reached the top of the building we started to jump from roof to roof.

End of flashback

So there you have it. Oh where are my manners? Let me introduce myself I'm Eren Jäegar, son of Carla and Grisha Jäegar. Did I mention that they're the leaders of the most dangerous and well known gang in all of Sina? I'm next in line to be leader. 

So as I was saying me, my adopted sister Mikasa and my best friend Armin are now running from the crime scene and going back to our headquarters.

Time Skip to headquarters

So now we're back at the headquarters which is basically a big ass mansion filled with gangsters and weapons. Mikasa and Armin went to the living room and I went to talk to mom and dad. After knocking on the door I wait for someone to tell me to come in. "Enter" I hear my Dad say I come into the room "It's done." I say to them. "Good." Father says and then he come and ruffles my hair making me whine. He just smirks amusingly and says "I hope you didn't leave any evidence." I reply "I didn't" he looks me in the eye and says "Good because you are next in line so me and your mother expect nothing but the best." 

I nod and leave the room, walking into the living room where with Mikasa and Armin. "So how'd it go?" Armin asked. "Good" I walk over and pull out my knife and start spinning it. Looking around I see that all of us still have on our gear, Armin is cleaned his gun well one of them anyway. Mikasa is sitting on the couch on her phone probably texting her girlfriend Annie. I twirl my knife for about five more minutes then get bored and put it away. I get up and say "If you need me i'll be in my room." they both nod and i leave. When I get into my room I take off my gear and set it in it's proper place. 

I go into the bathroom and take a shower when I'm done I change into sweat pants. Getting on my bed I look up at the ceiling I think back to Marcus and his death. "The things this gang does but they're like family." I sigh. 

About ten minutes later I hear Armin call me. Walking into the living room I see all of the high ranking gangster in the gang there. "What's wrong?" I ask Mikasa speaks up "There's been some trouble involving some street thugs." 

Ugh.. Street thugs they always cause trouble. "What they do this time?" I ask. "They've killed someone and now the police are investigating." My mom answered. Shit. "They're investigating the murder very close to home." My father spoke up. 

"We have to be very careful now or else the feds will catch us." One of the high ranking says. There are murmurs and grunts of agreement. "Okay Eren, Mikasa, Armin and Jean I need you to find the thugs that killed that person and put them in their place." Mom says to us. 

Dad then comes up and hands us the files containing the thug's names and other information. We nod and leave to get ready for tomorrow and get some rest. Because we will be going up against the most will known thugs in Sina. Levi Ackerman, Hanji Zoë, Erwin Smith and Marco Bott.


	2. Meeting the thugs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mikasa, Armin, Eren and Jean have found the this responsible for the murder. Levi and eren finally meet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know

Levi POV

The mission to kill John was a success thank God. But now the police are investigating which was bad. So now me, Hanji aka Shitty Glasses, Marco and Erwin aka Eyebrows are walking down the street then we went into an alleyway. 

Walking into the alley, four people in bandanas and black hoodies jumped down from one of the buildings. They seen us and took out guns and knifes. One had a pistol and a butcher knife (Mikasa), another had a Uzi and a Swiss army knife (Armin) and the other two had machine guns and bowie knifes (Jean and Eren if you ever seen Scream you'd know what a Bowie knife looks like). 

Damn why are they attaching us? "Do you know why we're going to beat the shit out of you?" The smallest one says (Armin). "Who said we'd give you permission too?" Marco replied. "We're members of the Satan Knights and your causing trouble for us." I looked at the one who said that.

My God... His eyes they were the most beautiful color I've ever seen. They were a mixture of green, blue and gold. I'm not sure if there's a name for such a beautiful color but if there was it's not like it will do it any good. I was mesmerized by his eyes but Erwin snapped me out of it.

"Levi get your weapons out! We have to fight these guys." He said to me. So I pulled out my pistols, Erwin pulled his switch blade, Hanji pulled out her/his revolver and Marco had his semi automatic ready. So now we have a stand off. who's going to move first? Us or them?

Them. The girl started to jump from wall to wall and the shortest one came running at Erwin. 

Eren POV

So we finally found those thugs and now we're fighting. That short one was pretty damn cute though. With that stoic look and those piercing blue gray eyes. But I have to fuck that pretty face of his up. Such a shame. 

He looks at me and I wink he blushes slightly. Cute. But then the blush is gone and he raises his gun I raise my gun too. He fires at me and I jump out of the way and run at him still dodging bullets. While I'm running my hood falls down revealing my chocolate brown hair. 

I tackle him to the ground and he stares up at me wide eyed. Armin is fighting Erwin, Mikasa is fighting Hanji, Jean is fighting Marco and I'm fighting Levi. But Levi looks like he just lost the fight from anyone else's point of view. 

Levi POV

I stare up at him wide eyed his hair is chocolate brown and looks soft. Ugh! Snap out of it Levi he's the enemy! I quickly flip us over so I'm on top of him and start to punch him. But the damn bastard kept dodging my punches. Damn it motherfucker stay still. 

He bucked his hips up so I lost my balance and he kicked me off. I feel into the ground with a thud. I just now noticed that when he tackled me my guns were knocked out of my hands. But his gun was gone too. Good. 

I try to get up but he pins me down and pulls out his Bowie knife again. "It's a shame. Your so cute but I have to mess that pretty face of yours up." He says to me. I try to kick him off but he pounds my hands down. Lowering his Bowie knife to my left cheek he digs it to my skin. 

I hiss in pain and squirm but he keeps me firmly in place. I feel blood trickle down my cheek but he doesn't stop. The knife leaves my left cheek and goes to my right. Making a deeper gash than in the left cheek. 

He cuts down to my chin and then he pulls the knife away. I kick my legs and that seemed to surprise him I take the chance and throw him off. Getting up and putting my fists up he gets up too and looks at me. He smirks and pure his fists up. I charge at him and throw a punch he moves and kicks me in the stomach.

But I don't fall and I rear around and kick him in the face. He falls and I jump onto him and start punching him in the face. When I stop he has a busted lip, bruised cheek and black eye. I feel kind of bad. No! He's the enemy! I go in to punch him again but he grabs my hand and headbutts me. 

I fall and he punches me in the lip and my forehead. Damn he hits hard. Then I hear sirens in the in the distance. The feds.

Armin POV

'Shit here comes the cops.' I look around and see that everyone hears it. "Time to go!" I yell "We hope you learned your motherfucking lessons about fucking with the Satan Knights!" Jean yells and we climb up a building and into the night. That blonde I was fighting was pretty cute but I had to fuck him up.

He can fight too. He put up quiet a fight but I managed. He left me with a black eye and a busted lip. But I gave him a busted lip, two black eyes and a bloody nose. 

'Maybe he learned not too fucking mess with the Satan Knights.' I thought and smirked. 

Time skip to headquarters

Mikasa POV

'Damn that crazy ass bitch Hanji can fight.' I thought as I tended to my wounds. She shot me in the arm and gave me a busted lip and black eye. I gave her a stab wound to the shoulder and deep gashes on her cheeks and a bloody nose. I hope Annie won't be mad. If Annie gets angry there's gonna be hell to pay. "Another reason why I love her." I said to myself. 

I look at Jean and his fight with Marco got him a black eye well eyes, busted lip, missing tooth and a few cuts and bruises. Armin had a black eye and busted lip. Eren had a black eye, bruised cheek and busted lip. 

All in all we did our job. Mom and Dad come out and we look at them. "So?" Mom asks. "It went well." Jean answered. "And by "well"you mean..?" Dad asked to which Armin answered "We taught them a lesson but the cops showed up." Mom and Dad now and leave us to finish cleaning ourselves up.

"So Eren what did you think of Levi?" Jean asked. Eren just shrugged and said "He was a pretty good fighter." I smiled softly. "So how was Marco in that fight?" I ask. "He was a nice fighter strong too." He replied. "What about you Armin?" Eren asks looking at Armin. "He was a good fighter but I was better." He smirked. "Now you Mikasa." Armin said. "That crazy ass thug Hanji is a really good fighter managed to keep her gun firing the fight and shot me." I said. 

They nodded and once we were done patching up our wounds we said good night and went to our rooms. 'Humph... Those thugs better have learned their lessons' I thought and went to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like it? Hate it? Please comment and leave kudos!
> 
> Deuces ✌


	3. Marco, Hanji, Erwin and Levi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just Erwin, Hanji, Levi and Marco after the fight.

Hanji POV

Sigh. That fight with those gangsters really tired us out. So now we're here we are at Erwin's house mending our wounds. Since it's rare for thugs to travel in groups, we don't have a headquarters so we just go to one of our houses. 

"Damn those gangsters beat our assess." Marco said. We nodded then Erwin spoke "Yea but we made sure they got theirs." 

We nodded and then Levi walked out the kitchen. I smirked a little "So Levi what did you think of that boy you had to fight?"  
He shrugged "He was a pretty good fighter." 

"You sure that's all?" I asked. He nodded.

"By the way you were looking at him at the beginning of the fight says something else." Erwin said.   
"He was only a good fighter and that's all." He repeated.

I smirked "You looked like you were in a trance by the you were looking at him."

His eyes turned to slits and he got defensive. "I told you he was just a good fighter that's all."

I sighed "Ok Levi." 

He turned and I saw the tattoo on his back. It had what looked like a string with a blue and white wing on it and a key. He said he likes it because of what it looks cool.

￼

"

Levi I always wanted to know why did you get that tattoo?" Marco asks. Levi replied "Because I like it and it looks cool." 

That same monotone voice. When will he ever stop talking like that? Ever since that.. Uh.. Incident with his uncle he's never smiled. I wish he could find someone that will make him smile and laugh again.

Wait! That gangster that was fighting Levi maybe they could get together! Oh no that won't work with the war that's been going on between us. Maybe if those two were to get together the war will end. 

All I need to do is get them to meet again but under better circumstances. But I didn't get to see the boy's face but I do remember his eyes. Heh he won't be hard to find with eyes like that. I can tell Levi thinks that too.

Erwin POV

I look at Hanji. Dear God they have that fangirl look in their eye. They don't plan on trying to get Levi and that gangster together do they? If only they knew that I have a crush on Levi. 

Yeah I said it I have a crush on Levi I've been hiding it for one in a half years now. Then I look over at Levi and see that Petra is trying to flirt with him. Why can't she see that Levi doesn't like her? She's a hoe a T.H.O.T (the hoe over there) it's a shame really. (For those who like Petra I'm sorry I have nothing against her) 

I look at my arm at the scar that's under my tattoo. Which is a lion which has black and gold in it. I got that scar from my father. He's another reason I became a thug.

￼

Marco POV

Those worthless good for nothing motherfuckers. That gangster I had to fight put up a hella good fight. He cut me under my chest right below my tattoo. My tattoo says "thug style" and its blue with black outlines. In my opinion its dope.

￼

So back to the subject we're tending our wounds. Those gangsters did a number on all of us. I look over at Erwin and Hanji. Hanji has their im-gonna-play-matchmaker look in their eye. Erwin is looking at Levi and Petra. Petra's trying to flirt with him but he just ignores her. Hell I would too.

What the actual fuck? Levi's gay and he told her that but she doesn't listen and if he wasn't gay he wouldn't go out with Petra. I bet she fucked ever thug and/or gangster she met. She would cheat on him a day after they got together. Its sad really. 

Hanji gets up and I see the tattoo on her back. Its a really really cool one too. 

￼

Levi POV

Man Petra give it the fuck up! Why the hell do you keep trying and you know good and damn well I don't like you!? This biych won't leave me alone. I told her I was gay but she don't believe me.

"So Levi do you want to go out sometime?" Petra asks. No you fucking whore. "How many times do I have to tell you? No I don't!" I say and get up heading to the door. "Levi I know your just playing hard to get! I will have you all you need to do is just stop with the playing!" Petra yells after me. Not on your life slut.

When I get to my house I go straight to the bed. This isn't really a house it's just a damn shitty ass apartment. I lay down on the bed and I start thinking about that brat with the beautiful eyes.

'I need to stop thinking about him. He's the enemy. I can't fall for him I can't.' I think to myself. He's a gangster amd I'm a thug. We are so different and there's a war going on between both sides. We're both sharing territory so we have to be careful. What gang did he say he was with? The Satan Knights yeah. There the most well known, the biggest and the baddest and the most dangerous gang in a all of Sina.

'There's no way he would fall for me. The chances of us meeting again is slim.' I thought to myself then drifted off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like it? Hate it? Comment and leave kudos plz!
> 
> Deuces ✌


	4. Not a chapter

Sorry not a chapter!

I'm stumped on what should happen next. So I'm asking you all.

What happens next? Remember Eren and Levi can't date or have sex (yet.)

Anyway comment what you want to happen next!


	5. We meet again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Every one who gave me ideas for the story THANK YOU SO MUCH!
> 
> I'm actually going to use multiple ideas from the ideas you all commented for future chapters if that's okay with everyone.
> 
> The idea for this chapter comes from password9631 on AO3 so now on with the story!

-the next morning-

Everyone in the mansion woke up and went down for breakfast. Eren, Armin and Mikasa met up and say good morning. They go downstairs and sir at the table.

Eren pov

I finish eating and Armin speaks up "We should go to that new nightclub Connie and Sasha own." Mikasa nods "We should this is their grant opening too." I then say "That's a great idea. We can relax and catch up with those two." In reality its a win win for both parties.

'Maybe that short raven haired thug from yesterday would be there.' I think. 'I doubt it.' I finish eating. Looking over at Mikasa and Armin they're finished too. "So you all ready to train?" My mom asks, we nod. Then we get up and go into the basement, it's huge and we can do what we want, it's also soundproof.

Me, Mikasa and Armin grab our guns and knifes. There are targets for us to practice on . Mikasa shoots at one of the targets... Bull's eye. I throw a knife and hit one of the dummies in the head. Armin throws a knife too and hits one in the heart. We continue to train for a few hours. We went to our rooms to take a shower and get ready to eat.

I finish my shower and get out, I put on a red and gold shirt along with black pants. Walking out of my room, Mikasa and Armin were coming out too. Annie was holding into Mika's arm and she looked over at me.

"Hey Eren."

"Hey Annie."

Armin and Annie nod to each other. We go to the dining room.

Time skip

Mikasa POV

We left the mansion, dressed to impress. Annie was holding my hand now as we got into the car. Eren was driving, since this was his car. Armin was in the passenger's seat. Eren started the car once everyone was in.

Levi POV

I can't believe I let Shitty Glasses and Eyebrows talk me into this. We were currently on our way to a nightclub. What was its name again? Club Titan? Yeah that was it. This is bullshit I didn't even want to fucking come here. Marco didn't want to come so i'm stuck with these two. 

"ARE YOU READY TO HAVE FUN LEVI?!" shitty glasses damn near screeched.

"Hanji you don't have to motherfucking yell." I say, pissed.   
"Aww cheer up Levi, you'll have fun." Eyebrows said. "Shut the fuck up Eyebrows." I growl out. 

"We have a grumpy midget." Shitty Glasses said. "Who the hell are you calling a midget?" I say in a low voice. They only laughed and Eyebrows kept driving. We got into range of the club and i see something written in graffiti. Shit!

"Hey this is fucking gang turf

"Hey this is fucking gang turf." I said and look at Shitty Glasses and Eyebrows. 

"It's going to be fine Levi." Eyebrows said. 

"Yeah we share territory with them anyway." Shitty glasses said. I sigh and look out of the window, 'Those motherfucking gangsters better not saying a damn word to us when they see us.' I think. We get to Club Titan and it's packed, cars were everywhere. 

"Sheesh it's packed!" Shitty Glasses says. Erwin nods and we get out of the car. We walk up to the door and the security guard stops us.

"I'ma need some ID." He says and we show him our licences. He looked at the licences and nodded, stepping out of the way and opening the door for us. "Go right in."

We walk in and immediately the smell of sex and alcohol hit our nostrils. 

"This is awesome!!" shitty glasses screams over the music. 

I look around and see three people standing at the bar.. the gangsters from last time. The coconut looking one was wearing a black shirt with 'I wipe my ass with your feelings' on it in red letters with black pants with red and white shoes. The girl was wearing a black tank top with the words, 'Little girls cry big girls say fuck you.' in white letters with black ripped jeans and white shoes. Then Bright Eyes was wearing a black shirt with 'bitch... don't test the gangster in me.' in red letters with black pants and black and white shoes. 

Well i must admit though.. Bright eyes looks good. No stop it Levi, you can't think that about a gangster. 

"COME ON LEVI!!!! LET'S GO DANCE AND DRINK THE NIGHT AWAY!!"Shitty glasses.. fucking screams in my ear. 

I resist the urge to slap the fuck out of them and nod. They piratically drag me to the dance floor and Erwin follows us. I fell someone looking at me and look over, Bright Eyes wasn't looking and neither were his goons. Who the fuck is staring at me? I look behind myself and see Erwin staring right at me before he sees me and he quickly looks away... the hell? I shake my head and Shitty Glasses stated to dance, more like flopping like a fish out of water. 

I shake my head and start to dance too, Erwin does too. 

 

Eren POV

I take a sip of my vodka and look around the club, at the dancing and drinking people. Connie and Sasha really outdid themselves with this club. 

"This is great." Armin yells over the loud music with a glass of rum in his hand, his gold ring shining in the dim light. 

I nod and smile slightly, I see someone wearing a white shirt. I look more closely and i see the thug that's been on my mind. He was dancing and he looked fine as hell. 

Mikasa looks at me and gently nudges my arm. Annie went to bathroom and Jean didn't want to come with us. Connie and Sasha smile at us and we start to have a conversation.

One of the thugs who has some bushy ass eyebrows comes to the bar and orders three drinks. He looks at us out of the corner of his eye then takes the drinks to the dance floor. 

"So Eren when are you going to find a lover?" Sasha asked me, earning a shrug from me. 

"Oh come on, Mika has Annie and Armin has Jean. You need to hurry up and get a lover." Connie says. 

I look at the dancing bodies again and see the smallest thug, Levi drinking his.. i have no clue what he's drinking. The rest of them were drinking too. 

time skip 

Armin POV

By now all of us were tipsy and dancing. Eren and some other dude were grinding on each other and i was simply dancing alone. Mika and Annie were dancing together. 

This is one fun night. 

Levi POV

By now all of us were drunk and dancing like there was no tomorrow. I felt someone grind on me and instead of looking at who it was, i push my ass back against the person. Whoever it is grabs my hips and i feel their breath on the back of my neck. I was too drunk to care who it was and i was getting hard. 

I feel the person's hard on and grind against them harder. By now i was fully erect and the person turns me around and kisses me. I kiss him back and his hands wonder to my ass, squeezing it. We kiss for awhile and eventually leave the club together. 

Hanji's POV

I look over and see Levi and Erwin leaving the club. Huh, i never thought that hey liked each other. I shrug and keep dancing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, sorry for the long wait, i'll try my best to update all of my stories. You thought i'd make Eren and Levi leave together didn't ya? Well nope, that's for later.

**Author's Note:**

> So what do you think?Good? Bad?  
> I know I made Armin a gangster and Marco a thug but don't you think they need to be hardcore like everyone else? 
> 
> Anyway
> 
> Deuces ✌


End file.
